Game On: Camp Rock: Nateson
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: 8 oneshots with games featuring the Nate and Jason. Response to EvilEmmaEvans Game on Challenge. and here forth let the SLASH pairing of Nate and Jason be known as Nateson.
1. Game On: Nateson: Tag

**Game On: Nateson: Tag**

Nate Rivers followed Shane and Mitchie down Camp Lake. walking alongside his boyfriend, Jason Addison, who was chattering about birdhouses.

Tess and Ella were argueing over nail polish and Peggy and Caitlyn were discussing Peggy's duet with Shane and remixing it for Peggy's album.

Jason slung his arm around Nate "So, what are we doing today?" He asked.

"How about tag" Caitlyn suggested.

"Sure" Shane said "Not it!"

Everyone but Jason chorused not it. They decided that Brown would base. and then, everyone one ran off.

* * *

Nate ran past the canoes. He felt a hand grab his ankle and drag him back to the canoes. He turned around once he was under a canoe to find his boyfriend grinning at him "You're it"

"Nice. But why are we under a canoe?"

"Yes. Why are you two under a canoe?" Shane asked from somewhere above them.

"Cause your it" Nate said, tagging Shane's foot. He heard Shane run off calling Mitchie and then turnd back around "Why are we under a canoe?" He asked, as Jason sat up- Jason had built a whole fort in the canoe, with a hole for more room.

"Um, cause we can?" Jason shrugged "But while we're under here, wanna make out?" Jason asked, winking.

"I don't know"Nate sai. He had never kissed Jason before. They didn't have a phyisical relationship. He'd never kissed another guy before. Jason gave him the puppy dog eyes. Nate sighed "Fine"

Jason pulled the smaller boy into his lap and grinned "You're cute when you're nervous" he said, kissing Nate's forhead and wrapping his arms around his waist. "It'll be fun. I promise, I won't hurt you the way Jennie did"

Nate smiled. "I know" he said, before allowing Jason to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Jason seemed pretty experienced, and kissing guys was a whole nother expeirence then kissing girls.

Nate pulled away "How long have you been gay, Jason?" he asked.

Jason shrugged "I'm bi- and since I was 12. You?"

"I've been gay since I met you" Nate said "Have you been with other guys?"

"3- one when I was 12- and before your first year at camp, Shane thought he was gay and we dated- until he discovered he thought Tess was kinda cute. But so is a mountian lion, but you don't pet it" (a/n thank you high school musical!) Jason said "What about you?"

"You're the first guy I've ever been with." Nate said.

"Have you ever kissed a guy before today?" Sometimes Jason was so out of it, it wasn't funny. but then there were times that Jason was the smartest person Nate knew. Jason seemed to have a bipolar relationship with his brain. or at least a bi polar brain.

"Jason-" Nate said "You are the only guy I've ever kissed" he said, shaking his head.

"Rememeer how I asked you out?"

"Of course- It was yesterday. I built you a birhouse and you blurted out "by my boyfriend" Nate said "And I told you- I'd always be yours" Nate kissed the older boys nose.

"Smartest brain fart I ever had" Jason whispered against Nate's lips.

Nate opened his mouth to say something, but Jason's tongue slid in.

"I still can't believe you said yes" Jason said, pulling the young man into his arms.

"Said yes to what- oh my god!" Mitchie gasped as she stuck her head into the canoe to find the two boys making out.

"Mitchie- Nate is my boyfriend" Jason said.

"Good luck with that" Mitchie said "Oh, and Nate- tag" She ran off, shouting something that sounded like "I'm happy for you!"

Jason kissed Nate again "Let's get back to the game, shall we?"

"Okay" Nate pulled himself out of the whole. "and Jason?"

"Yeah?"

Nate tagged him "You're it"


	2. Game on: Nateson: 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Camp Rock: Game on: Nateson (Jate) 7 Minutes in Heaven**

* * *

"Please, Tess" Nate Rivers was following Tess Tyler around the kitchen. Tess rolled her eyes and put the batch of cookies she was baking for the game they were playing that night in the oven, before moving over to the sink to wash her hands of all the cookie dough gunk.

Connie Torres, the cook, and Brown Cessario stood at the door, watching the celebrity intstructor harrass the camper. Nate was giving Tess the puppy dog face. Unfortunately for Nate, only Shane and Jason, his bandmates, ever gave in to that one. Tess just smirked at him and went over to the cupboard to get a glass of water. "Nate, I said no. You're both guys, and you aren't gay. I'm not putting you and Jason in a closet together for 7 minutes in heaven just so you don't have to kiss anyone"

"Yes I am!" Nate shouted.

"Am what?"

"Gay. I'm _gay! _Happy?"

"Usually. But you're not gay for real, are you?"

"Yes. I am"

"And of all the guys in this camp, you want to make out with the one who wants a birdhouse shaped bed?"

"Uh... Yeah" Nate said, taking a cookie off of the counter and popping it in his mouth. "Yeah, I would rather make out with Jason then Shane, or Barron, or Sander, or any other guy in the camp, is that illeagel?"

"Uh, no- at least, not in California" Tess said, "But still, you are not going to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with him"

Brown shook his head as he watched the pair of friends argue. "Jason" he barked as the airheaded member of Nate's band walked by, whistling Zippity Do Da.

Jason bustled over "Yeah?"

"Are you aware of the fact that Nate is gay and has a crush on you?"

"I'd hope he would- we're dating" Jason said, watching his boyfriend and Tess duke it out. Nate was on Tess's back "Someone should stop Nate before he breaks her"

Brown gave Jason a look. "How do Shane and Nate put up with you?" he asked.

"They love me, for me"

"Okay, and how long have you been gay?"

"I'm Bi, and 8 years." Jason said, "Nate, stop before you break Tess. Cause I don't want to have to pay for her hospital bills"

Nate jumped off Tess. "Please, Tess?"

"Fine, have it your way. Go to hell, I don't care!" Tess said, storming out of the kitchen, stopping at Connie on the way out "Connie, will you take those cookies out please? In about 20 minutes? Thank you"

* * *

"Soooo- we're in a closet together. Sure beats a canoe, huh?" Jason said "Are we actually going to kiss?" he asked, perching on a giant box of guitar picks "Who needs this many guitar picks?"

"We have a box bigger for every tour. and yes, we are" Nate, said, allowing Jason to pull him up into his lap. Nate kissed the older boy,messing with his hair. Jason wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you, Nate" Jason said, running his fingers over his lovers neck gently, causeing Nate to get goose bumps. He presses his lips to Nate's neck and kissed him, before moving to Nate's lips.

The couple sat there for the rest of the time, whispering sweet nothings and kissing in between words and declarations of love. It was times lke this when Nate felt he was home. The times when Jason held him and whispered the sacred words "I love you" The times when it was just them and their love.

"Nate, Jason, it's been 8 minutes, Jason get your ass out of the closet so Nate can make out with his next parter." Tess shouted.

And then there were the times when Tess when all control freaky bitch on them. Those were the times when Nate wanted to find a dead fish and beat someone over the head.

* * *

a/n: here's oneshot two. and they are all dedicated to Havah Kinny, the most amazingest slash writer in the world and one of the most amazing people ever!


End file.
